Michael Easton
| hometown = Long Beach, California | spouse = Ginevra Arabia (2004-present) | children = Lilah Bell Easton (b.2011) | series1 = One Life to Live | character1 = John McBain | years1 = 2003-2012 | series2 = General Hospital | character2 = John McBain | years2 = 2012-13 (John) 2013 (Caleb) 2013-present (Silas) | series3 = | character3 = | years3 = 2001, 2002-03 | series4 = | character4 = | years4 = | color = red | color text = white }} Michael Easton (born February 15, 1967) is an American television actor, poet, author and photographer. He is most known for his work on soap operas with characters like John McBain (on One Life to Live and General Hospital) and (on Port Charles and GH). He is now portraying Stephen Clay/Caleb Morley's brother, {G|Silas Clay}} on General Hospital starting May 13th. Easton is one of three actors, the others being Roger Howarth and Kristen Alderson, that transferred his One Life to Live role to General Hospital and was put on contract. He is returning as a new character, as , the brother of after the mandated reboot break of OLTL. Biography Career He is most known for portraying Caleb Morley on Port Charles and later General Hospital and John McBain on and General Hospital. He is currently playing Dr. Silas Clay starting May 13, 2013. He portrayed Caleb Morley from May 11 2001 to December 3 2001 and October 25 2002 to October 3 2003. After Port Charles ended, Easton went on to portray police officer John McBain on One Life to Live from October 1 2003 to the network series finale of the show on January 13, 2012. He would then transfer his OLTL character to General Hospital with fellow OLTL actors Roger Howarth and Kristen Alderson from March 2012 to March 20, 2013. During his time on GH, his storyline intertwined with fellow PC ''actress Kelly Monaco, who played his love interest on ''PC. For a short time, his transferred OLTL character sparked a romance with Kelly Monaco's GH ''character. In early 2013 their PC storyline crossed again when his ''Port Charles ''character appeared in a brief arc on GH. Due to legal issues, Easton was sidelined for briefly until his return to ''GH on May 13th. He is now portraying his PC character's brother, Dr. Silas Clay from May 13, 2013-present. He also appearred on NBC's Days of our Lives from 1991-1992. Easton has made appearances on television shows such as Ally McBeal and The Practice. He had a recurring role on the science fiction television series Mutant X. He played the dual lead role in the 1996 thriller series Two, as well as starring roles in the sci-fi series VR.5 and Total Recall 2070. A collection of Easton's poetry was published under the title Eighteen Straight Whiskeys. He is the author of the Soul Stealer series of graphic novels, drawn by Christopher Shy, as well as several currently unproduced screenplays. He collaborated with author Peter Straub on the graphic novel The Green Woman, which featured art by John Bolton and was published by Vertigo Comics in 2010. Easton and Straub met and became friends after the latter. Straub, a fan of daytime soap operas, visited the set of One Life to Live.[3] Personal life Easton married model Ginevra Arabia in 2004. On April 15, 2011, Ginevra gave birth to their first child, a daughter named Lilah Bell. Official sites *Official site *Facebook External links Category:Past Actors Category:Actors Category:American soap opera actors